The Junior, Book 1
The Junior, Book 1 is the first and only book of ''The Junior'' series. It is the sequel to The Sophomore series. It is followed by The Senior. Summary While dealing with the events of last spring, you prepare to begin your junior year. Chapters 'Chapter 1: Live While We're Young' While dealing with the events of last spring, you prepare to begin your junior year. 'Chapter 2: A Head Full of Dreams' While James seeks your help with his book, Kaitlyn searches for a new drummer, and you rejoin the newspaper. 'Chapter 3: Shake It Off' As you settle into apartment life, you discover sharing a space with another person isn't as easy as it seems. Chapter 4: We Can't Stop An argument leads you to a night on the town with new friends... But things don't go quite as expected. Chapter 5: Somebody That I Used To Know After a harmless prank goes horrifically awry, it's up to you to prevent the culprit from striking again. Chapter 6: Problem In the wake of a nasty surprise, Chris worries about his future, and you get into your role as investigative journalist. Chapter 7: We Are Young It's Thanksgiving and Abbie and Tyler are hosting a get-together for all of your friends! What are you thankful for? Chapter 8: Bad Blood Kaitlyn suffers a setback, and you find yourself investigating suspicious occurrences. Chapter 9: Pray You Catch Me Disaster strikes two more of your friends as the pranks on campus get worse! Who could be next? Chapter 10: Set Fire to the Rain A breakthrough in your investigation leads you closer to catching the culprit... But it also puts you in danger's path. Chapter 11: Sorry With nowhere left to turn, it's time to come clean about your investigation. Chapter 12: Rolling in the Deep You and your friends deal with a difficult truth, and you find yourself facing a crisis. Chapter 13: Look What You Made Me Do You're ready to confront the culprit. Will justice finally be served? Gameplay Features Closet After its introduction in LoveHacks, Book 1, the "Closet" feature was subsequently added to some of Choices' other series. This feature allows you to customize your clothes and in-game appearance. Evidence Board The evidence board is for clues that are found in Book 1. Initially, it was solely used to find out who crashed into Tyler's car at the end of The Sophomore, Book 2, but in Chapter 5, the board's use was extended for other investigations, such as the case of Beau Han's increasingly disruptive behavior. Apartment Decorations You and your love interest or Zack have moved into an apartment. Be on the look for decorations that will make the place a cozier home. Gallery Sneak Peeks TheJuniorFirstLook.png|Chapter 1 Sneak Peek TJ Book 1 Chapter 13 Finale Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 13 (Finale) Sneak Peek Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information ConfirmationofTheJunior.jpg|Confirmation of The Junior TheJuniorBk1USAPremiereDate.png|Chapter 1 Reveal BTSTheJunior.jpg|Monday/Tuesday Info ConfirmationoftheSenior.jpg|Confirmation of The Senior Miscellaneous The Junior Book 1 Cover2.png|Official Promo Cover YourAppartmentnopillows.png|Your Character's Apt. (No Pillows) YourAppartmentwithpillows.png|Your Character's Apt. (W/ Pillows) TheJuniorEvidenceBoard.png|Evidence Board Evidenceasofchapter6TJ.png|Evidence Board as of Ch. 6 Forked.png|Forks in Garbage AptdecorationssofarinTJ.png|Apt. Decorations as of Ch. 8 Evidenceboardasofch.8.png|Evidence Board as of Ch. 8 FavoriteLIinChoicesTRRTFandTE.png|Favorite LIs AdforTheFreshman.png|Ad for The Freshman Series as whole TheFreshmanseriessoundtrack.jpg|The Freshman series soundtrack logo TF,TS,TJ and TSr Book Posters.png|TJ Book Poster on Display KaitlynnisafavoritefromIGQ&A.png|Someone at PB is a Kaitlyn Liao fan GoingtomissZignowthatTFSeriesisover.png|Gonna miss Zig & the rest of TF Gang SpotifyKaitlynnLiaoplaylist.png|Kaitlyn Liao Spotify playlist Soundtrack Visit the soundtrack page for more soundtracks from Choices. The Freshman - Campus Tour The Freshman - Weekend Vibes The Freshman - Orientation The Freshman - Study Buddies The Freshman - Winter in July The Freshman - Breathe The Freshman - Crash Course The Freshman - Finals Week The Freshman - All Nighter The Freshman - Sleigh Girl, Sleigh The Freshman - Road Trip The Freshman - Anywhere Together The Freshman - Open Mic The Freshman - Looking Back Spoilers * On March 23, 2018, the release date and the description for Chapter 1 was revealed.https://www.instagram.com/p/Bgr-efWhGwv/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1ury43iqqlep5 * In Pixelberry's blog post about The Junior, Saran, a writer for the book, hinted that there may be more Love Interests to come.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/4/9/the-junior ** If there are more love interests to come, it would mean that The Freshman has the most LI's along with Kenna from The Crown & The Flame, in the whole of the Choices Universe, with six. ** This has been confirmed, as Nathan Sterling is a love interest for your character. ** If there are even more love interests than him, then the main character will have more love interests than any other character in the franchise. ** This may be because there was only one love interest in The Sophomore if your character was still single by the end of The Freshman (or if you hadn't played the previous books). In this one, you can choose any of the first five love interests at the start if you haven't played the previous books. Trivia * It was confirmed in the final chapter of The Sophomore, Book 2. * It premiered on Monday, April 9, 2018; a first for the franchise and for Pixelberry. ** This is the first book to be released on a Monday instead of a Wednesday and/or a Friday. ** In a reply to a player, Pixelberry confirmed that back then, The Junior was the only book to come out on Mondays. * This book continues a trend which began in The Sophomore, where all chapters are named after popular songs. However, the songs that the chapters are named after in The Junior are all from the 2010s so far. ** Chapter 1 is "Live While We're Young" by One Direction. ** Chapter 2 is "A Head Full of Dreams" by Coldplay. ** Chapter 3 is "Shake It Off" by Taylor Swift. ** Chapter 4 is "We Can't Stop" by Miley Cyrus. ** Chapter 5 is "Somebody That I Used to Know" by Gotye ft. Kimbra. ** Chapter 6 is "Problem" by Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea. ** Chapter 7 is "We Are Young" by Fun ft. Janelle Monáe. ** Chapter 8 is "Bad Blood" by Taylor Swift ft. Kendrick Lamar. ** Chapter 9 is "Pray You Catch Me" by Beyonce. ** Chapter 10 is "Set Fire to the Rain" by Adele. ** Chapter 11 is "Sorry" by Justin Bieber. ** Chapter 12 is "Rolling in the Deep" by Adele. ** Chapter 13 is "Look What You Made Me Do" by Taylor Swift. * In Chapter 8, for the premium choice of breaking into the manager's office, you have to unlock the door. If you are dating Chris/James/Kaitlyn/Zig or you are single, Kaitlyn will unlock the door with a hair pin. But if you are dating Becca, you unlock the door with a credit card, claiming you learned the trick from her. * As of Chapter 8, all of the love interests except for Nathan have been victims of pranks that qualify as crimes. * At the end of Chapter 12, it is revealed that Chapter 13 will be the final chapter, thus making this the second shortest book in the franchise. * Limetown Studios designed all of the book covers of The Freshman series.http://www.limetown.com.br/ ** More specifically, one of the Limetown Studios artists that worked on the book covers is named Amanda Duarte. https://www.deviantart.com/limetownstudios https://www.instagram.com/limetown/ * On September 22, 2018, The Junior, Book 1 received a redesign in the thumbnail of the book cover. Click here for the walkthrough of this book: The Junior, Book 1 Choices. References Category:Stories Category:The Junior Category:Romance Category:Female Lead